


Stitches

by lightrock105



Series: A Miraculous World [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Gen, Knitting, Marichat, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: I know knitting can't be undone this easily, but for the sake of the story, please just go with it :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: A Miraculous World [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Stitches

Chat Noir tried to ignore it. He really did. But it was just _begging_ to be played with.

The pumpkin colored yarn was slowly untwisting itself in the little yarn bowl on Marinette's desk, being turned into the scarf that was in her hands, one small stitch at a time.

Chat felt his fingers twitch and his tail flick back and forth behind him. He sat on his hands to try to stop the urge.

It didn't help.

He turned to face the other way, but that only seemed to enhance the noises the ball was making as it turned over and over in the ceramic dish. He tried to focus on anything else, like the geometry equations that were waiting for him as soon as he got home, or his piano homework (he seriously hated his teacher for making him compose an original piece), or even fencing moves and techniques, trying to play them out in his head.

But his mind always drifted back to that little fluffy ball of orange.

It was inevitable, and he knew he should have left before it got to this point, but he couldn't sit still any longer. He lept across the room from his position on her chaise and tackled the bowl to the ground. He heard Marinette's gasp at the sudden attack, and an even bigger one when the bowl fell, but somehow, he couldn't find it in himself to care, not when the ball was finally in his hands, getting hopelessly tangled up in his claws.

He could see Marinette pick up the bowl out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned and reach out an arm to help, he accidentally knocked the scarf off her chair and watched in horror as it started to unravel. Panicking, he tried to reach it to find a way to stop the whole scarf from turning back into a single strand, but when his hand got no more than a foot from his body, it pulled on the knotted string too hard, causing him to yelp and yank it back to his chest. This, in turn, made the ball that was in his other hand go rolling to the ground and he felt the strong urge to pounce on it again.

 _Don't do it, Adrien,_ he begged himself. _You've already embarrassed yourself enough for one night. Don't do it, don't do it, don't - screw it_.

He dove after the ball again, but didn't watch where he was stepping, and put a foot down on the yarn, which made him trip when his hands got dragged down. He could only watch as his other leg kicked the ball into the air, where it bounced off of a post and went flying back over his head, draping the yarn over his face.

The whole ordeal happened in only seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to him.

"Chat Noir!" He winced and felt his cat ears flatten. "What are you do..." The words fell from her lips and instead, snorts and giggles came out as she continued to stare at him. He tried to get himself untangled, but instead, found himself even more completely trapped in the yarn, wincing as he tilted his head to look at her and it pulled on one of his cat ears.

"Um...s-sorry, Marinette. I'm really sorry. I'll clean it all up and make it back into one neat ball, I promise." He attempted to make good on his word, but he couldn't even lift his arms above his head to get the strand off. He turned his sheepish face back to an amused Marinette, who struggled to force her expression into an unimpressed one.

Instead, she sighed and just said, "Oh, kitty. What am I going to do with you?"

"Help me get unstuck?"

She smiled down at him and plucked the yarn from his head, following it to his hands and carefully weaving it in and out of his fingers, eventually freeing his digits from their orange prison.

Chat looked at what used to be three feet of scarf, now down to about one, and frowned at Marinette.

"I'm really sorry about the scarf, Marinette. Really, I am. I didn't mean to." She looked back at her failed creation and smiled.

"It's okay. Really, it is. I wasn't happy with the pattern anyway, but by the time I had realized that, it was too late to stop. I've been waiting for a reason to start over. So really, you did me a favor." When he still didn't look convinced, she pulled him up and pushed him back towards the chaise.

"How about I go get you a croissant and some hot chocolate to cheer you up?" He perked up a little at that, which made Marinette feel better.

Just as she was about to head down the stairs, her eyes caught sight of the pile of yarn.

"Um...I'll just take that with me, shall I?"

Chat had to turn away so she wouldn't see his embarrassed blush. She saw it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I know knitting can't be undone this easily, but for the sake of the story, please just go with it :)


End file.
